CNBLUE - Coffee Shop
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Coffee Shopright|200px *'Artista:' CNBLUE *'Mini Álbum:' Re:BLUE *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop, Rock *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Enero-2013 *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment '''Romanización (Coffee shop, oh my coffee shop) (Coffee shop, oh my coffee shop) Saranghaneun yeonindeuldo seulpeoseo uneun saramdeuldo Moduga anjainne keopi hanjane Oh jjaekkak sigan bonaene Gwaje millin haksaengdeuldo ire jjotgineun jikjangindo Moduga anjainne keopi hanjane Oh jjaegak sigan bonaene Oh moyeobwa iriwa Everybody coffee shop Modu da malhaebwa geokjeongdeureul modu da Oh no no no no no nunchi bol pillyo eobseo Oh come on baby Oh moyeobwa iriwa Everybody coffee shop Modu da malhaebwa gippeun ildeul modu da Oh no no no no no da igoseseo moyeo Oh come on baby Gin saengmeori geunyeodeuldo jageobeul geoneun namjadeuldo Moduga anjainne keopihanjane Oh jjaekkak sigan bonaene Oh moyeobwa iriwa, Everybody, coffee shop Modu da malhaebwa geokjeongdeureul modu da Oh no no no no no nunchi bol pillyo eobseo. Oh, come on baby Oh moyeobwa iriwa, Everybody, coffee shop Modu da malhaebwa gippeun ildeul modu da Oh no no no no no, da i goseseo moyeo. Oh, come on baby ¡Oh yeah! (¡Yeah!) Oh, welcome to my place Oh, my lady (Woo) Oh, my girl (Yeah!) Ah ah I wanna dance right now, so awesome tonight, get ready? Say 1! (1!) 2! (2!) 1! 2! 3! Let's go! Oh, Moyeobwa jeulgyeobwa. Everybody coffee shop Modu da neukkyeobwa jigeum isunganmaneul Oh no no no no no nunchi bol pillyo eobseo. Oh, come on baby Oh moyeobwa iriwa, Everybody, coffee shop Modu da malhaebwa gippeun ildeul modu da Oh no no no no no, da i goseseo moyeo. Oh, come on baby 'Español' (Tienda de café, oh mi tienda de café) (Tienda de café, oh mi tienda de café) Todo el mundo está sentado incluyendo amantes y llorones Están pasando el tiempo tomando una taza de café Todo el mundo está sentado incluyendo estudiantes con tareas pendientes y empresarios presionados por la oficina Están pasando el tiempo tomando una taza de café Oh apúrense en venir, todos, a la tienda de café Díganme todo incluyendo sus preocupaciones Oh no no no no no importa el resto. Oh, ven nena Oh apúrense en venir, todos, a la tienda de café Díganme todo incluyendo las cosas de las que están orgullosos Oh no no no no no, reúnanse aquí todo. Oh, ven nena Todo el mundo está sentado incluyendo chicas con pelo largo y chicos coqueteando con ellas Están pasando el tiempo tomando una taza de café Oh apúrense en venir, todos, a la tienda de café Díganme todo incluyendo sus preocupaciones Oh no no no no no importa el resto. Oh, ven nena Oh apúrense en venir, todos, a la tienda de café Díganme todo incluyendo las cosas de las que están orgullosos Oh no no no no no, reúnanse aquí todo. Oh, ven nena ¡Oh sí! (¡Sí!) oh, bienvenidos a mi lugar Oh, señorita (Woo) Oh, mi chica (¡Sí!) Ah ah quiero bailar ahora mismo, que increíble noche, ¿alístense? ¡Digan 1! (¡1!) ¡2! (¡2!) ¡1, 2, 3! ¡Vamos! Oh, apúrense aquí. Todos disfruten de la tienda de café Todos sientan este momento Oh no no no no no importa el resto. Oh, ven nena Oh apúrense en venir, todos, a la tienda de café Díganme todo incluyendo las cosas de las que están orgullosos Oh no no no no no, reúnanse aquí todos. Oh, ven nena 'Hangul' (Coffee shop oh my coffee shop Coffee shop oh my coffee shop) 사랑하는 연인들도 슬퍼서 우는 사람들도 모두가 앉아있네 커피 한잔에 Oh 째깍 시간 보내네 과제 밀린 학생들도 일에 쫓기는 직장인도 모두가 앉아있네 커피 한잔에 Oh 째각 시간 보내네 Oh 모여봐 이리와 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 말해봐 걱정들을 모두 다 Oh no no no no no 눈치 볼 필요 없어 Oh come on baby Oh 모여봐 이리와 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 말해봐 기쁜 일들 모두 다 Oh no no no no no 다 이곳에서 모여 Oh come on baby 긴 생머리 그녀들도 작업을 거는 남자들도 모두가 앉아있네 커피한잔에 Oh 째깍 시간 보내네 Oh 모여봐 이리와 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 말해봐 걱정들을 모두 다 Oh no no no no no 눈치 볼 필요 없어 Oh come on baby Oh 모여봐 이리와 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 말해봐 기쁜 일들 모두 다 Oh no no no no no 다 이 곳에서 모여 Oh come on baby Oh yeah! (Yeah!) Oh, welcome to my place. Oh, my lady (Woo) Oh, my girl (Yeah!) Ah ah I wanna dance right now, So awesome tonight, get ready? Say 1! (1!) 2! (2!) 1! 2! 3! Let’s go! 모여봐 즐겨봐 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 느껴봐 지금 이순간만을 Oh no no no no no 눈치 볼 필요 없어 Oh come on baby Oh 모여봐 이리와 Everybody coffee shop 모두 다 말해봐 기쁜 일들 모두 다 Oh no no no no no 다 이 곳에서 모여 Oh come on baby 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop